A demigod Tale
by Nathan Chase
Summary: Hi guys! This story is about a dude named Nathan who is a son of Gaea. His life is about monsters,annoying gods and goddesses, and his crush Skylar. I am working on this story with one of my friends. Just so you know, my friend has a wattpad so you can favorite her @tomokoforenge read, review, comment, but no hate please
1. The Land Of The Living Is Dead To Me

My name is Nathan Chase and my life just took a huge turn. Within a time span of one single week, my dad has died, I became homeless, and loss one of the few people that I had trusted with my life with. Let me explain first.

So how my dad died. Its a really touchy subject for me. I guess that I should get it over with. So my dad was the nicest person in the world, and best dad in the world. He would give anybody who needed money more than what they had asked for. One day, we even bought a bunch of bread, and lots of meats and spreads. We made lots of sandwiches, and than bottles of water. Then we went around the streets of lovely Boston to give food to the homeless. So you see, dad was a really giving person. He was also really supportive of me. Everytime I asked him if I could do something, he would ask me if I really wanted to do it. If I said yes, then I could do it. He was the best. Everybody loved him. Except for his family.

His family thought that people should work for what they had. They were really rich and prideful. They never gave money for charity, or spared a mere dollar to a man dying of thirst or of starvation. I liked them as much as my father did. So very little. Then he died. I think that his family was overjoyed. My father gave me everything that he had. His family had given me nothing. I didn't mind though, because I didn't need anything from them. I didn't want anything from them either. So since my dad died, I didn't have a home. I could survive.

So now with my best friend. Her name was Skylar Jennings. She was the best. She was there for me since I was 5 in preschool. We were in the same preschool and were paired up for a project. We had to make a poster on the ABCs. Now, it may seem stupid, but it was the greatest day of my life. We finished the project really early, so we decided to get to know each other more. So we did, and we were into the same things. It was the best day of my life. After that, we were the best of friends. And I was the one who fell in love with her. Now, I wasn't really secretive of, but it seems like Skylar didn't seem to notice.

The day I was going to ask her out was the day that she came to my house with a boyfriend. That complicated things. But I was sure something was off about him. He never seemed to ask Skylar out on a date, he just said they were going. I didn't like him. It's not just that I was jealous, it's that he didn't seem right. I asked if she wanted to go to the beach now or later, because that's what we originally planned. Then that's when I saw him. His name was Jackson Garcia and he was the school playboy. He only cares about himself. I thought that Skylar wasn't about that. Maybe she didn't know about it. But the thing is, I saw him making out with some brunette this morning. And Skylar is blonde. Now you might think that she's stupid, but she is the smartest girl in the school. I was also suspecting her to be a daughter of Athena. Yeah you heard me. The greek gods and goddesses are real. They are alive and well in this world.

Back to the topic of Skylar. I'm guessing that Jackson was trying to get in her pants. I won't let it happen. Ever. I swear on the Styx. Anyways, we were going to the beach, then of course Jackson had to come.

"Hey Sky, when did you and him get together?",I asked, trying not to use his name.

"About a week ago, Why?" Said Skylar's beautiful voice. Like I said, I may be in love with her. Sue me. I guess that Jackson will always be a no good cheating boyfriend. I don't think that I can do much about it but tell her. All of my other friends don't trust him, but I was the only one who hates him openly.

"You do know that Jackson cheats on you and doesn't even like you. I bet Shawna even told him to date you so that she can embarrass you beyond what you can handle." I informed her. I know I might seem really rude, but it's probably all true.

"You know what? Nathan I am sick of you rashing on my boyfriend. I need you to stop it." Skylar said. With that, she stormed off. I can't believe it. You try to tell the truth, and then you get rashed on. She hasn't talked to me since. Plus, that was about three days ago. So she might still be with Jackson, and living a happy life. I don't really care at this point. Skylar is probably the least of my worries right now.

But of course, I had to see her today. In the wonderful, peaceful, Boston Common. I saw her as she walked by, and I ran. Not the smartest thing at the time. I guess she recognized my hair or something, because she sprinted after me. Now one thing you should know. I'm a really fast runner. Like really fast. So naturally, I lost her in a matter of minutes. I should probably explain.

So remember how I said the Greek gods were real? Well so is everything about the greek myths. I'll re introduce myself. I'm Nathan Chase, Son of Gaea and a lot of stuff.


	2. New Characters?

Hey guys, if you want your own character in the story, fill this out, and send it to me. I'll get it, read it, and add it in the story.

Name:

Age:

Role:

Friend

Enemy

Monster

Centaur

Satyr

Nymph

(Others)

Greek or Roman:

Parent:

God/Goddess choices:

Greek(Roman)

Aphrodite(Venus)-goddess of love and beauty

Ares(Mars)-god of war

Athena(Minerva)-goddess of wisdom

Zeus(Jupiter)-god of the sky and lightning

Poseidon(Neptune)-god of the sea

Hades(Pluto)-god of the underworld

Artemis(Diana)-goddess of the hunt

Apollo-(Apollo)god of the sun

Hermes(Mercury)-god of thieves,roads,messages

Hephaestus(Vulcan)-god of the forge and fire

Dionysus(Bacchus)-god of wine

Demeter(Ceres)-goddess of harvest

Any other Greek/Roman god or goddess

Location:

Camp Half-Blood

Camp Jupiter

US states

Another Country

(Any other place I didn't name)

Author note:

Nathan: Hey guys so I totally forgot to do one of these in my last chapter, so sorry about that. I'm also sorry if you were expecting another chapter. But if you want me to add a character, make something happen in the story, or anything else, comment or review.(I honestly don't know how to use this website very well yet, but I'll figure it out) By the way, if you haven't yet, you should check out my friend on Wattpad tomokoforenge/NALU LOVER. Also My name is Nathan just like the dude in my story-

*Interrupted by Tomoko*

Tomoko: PERCABETH PERCABETH PERCABETH PERCABETH

Nathan: …..SHAT UP

Tomoko: HELL NAW PERCABETH SHALL RULE THE WORLD!

Nathan: really dude

Tomoko: YAS DEAL WITH IT!

Nathan: Do you want to say anything else Tomoko?

Tomoko: FEEL THE PERCABETH FEEL IT XD

Nathan: Is that all?

Tomoko: I LIKE ANIME!

*pushes Tomoko away*

Nathan: And that's all we have time for folks SAYANORA.


	3. Skylar's Mom

Now you know my story. I don't expect pity or anything. But I had a backup plan. I guess it was just to try to find help. I could go to camp, but then I can't do anything there. I might just go to Annabeth. Yup. The Annabeth Chase, Heroine of Olympus, girlfriend of Percy Jackson, and of course, my sister. There, I said it. She's my sister. I couldn't go to her though, because she is in freakin New York. Or maybe California… But of course, the gods chose that exact moment to zap me to Olympus. Not Mt. Olympus, just Olympus, the home of the gods. Where there is more than you need. Nectar, Ambrosia, gold drachma, tons of money, temples, ect. I could go on and on but I might bore you...

"Nathan, I heard that your dad died. How unfortunate" Zeus said. Of course it had to be him, The King of Olympus himself. Of course. I guess I had to expect it sooner of or later. He treats me like a son of the King of Olympus. So little praise, a bunch of quests, lots of attention. So basically everything a real dad shoouldn't do.

" **NATHAN CHASE, YOU BETTER HELP MY DAUGHTER OR ELSE YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"** That voice...

" _ **Athena you better shut up right now or you will have a one way trip to Tartarus, and I will personally send you there. Alright? I am not in the mood right now"**_ I had to be calm. There was really no choice.

"Look, I really care about Skylar and I want to know that she's safe that is all." Athena said.

" **YOU CARE ABOUT HER?! YOU ABANDONED HER AFTER SHE WAS BORN. YOU NEVER EVEN TALKED TO HER BEFORE. DO NOT USE 'OH I CARE ABOUT HER' AS AN EXCUSE!** " _Well there went trying to be calm_ … Mind as well keep the temper. I stormed out of the wonderful golden city of the gods above the world. I got down to the lobby of the Empire State building and outside was my sister.

"Annabeth?" I asked. She turned around and ran towards me. Once she was close enough, she tried to judo flip me. Key word: tried. Nathan chase 5th degree black belt at your service. I sidestepped but did nothing else. She's my sister. I'm not gonna hurt her.

"Hello to you too sis" I said.

" **NATHAN CHASE, WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU EVER TRY TO YELL AT MY MOTHER, OR THE KING OF OLYMPUS HIMSELF!** " I guess she didn't mind all of the stares from the mortals…

"Wisegirl, calm down. People are staring," the famous Perseus Jackson said.

"Sup Percy" I greeted.

"Hey man, what's up?" he loosly said back.

"You know just dad dying, losing friends, heartbreak. Must I continue?" I asked. Like I said, I don't need pity, I just need Skylar back.

"Percy, I told you what happened, and you still say 'what's up'?"

"Annabeth, it's fine. besides, you guys won't face heartbreak when you have each other." I smirked. Both of them were beat red. Got 'em. Annoying brother achievement unlocked.

"Shut up Nathan" Annabeth shot back still blushing.

"Hey Annabeth" Percy called. She looked up and Percy kissed her.

" Guys, a huge line of elementary kids walked in and their making faces at you." I informed I'm on a roll with my annoyingness. Annabeth just freed one hand from Percy and shoved me by the face. Mind you, it wasn't a light push.

Author's note:

Nathan: Hey guys, so I tried to put more description in here, but I really suck at writing, especially imagery, so really sorry. If you didn't you can totally follow me for updates on this story. I might write more in the future so ummm yeah. Tomoko? You wanna say something?

Tomoko:* eats strawberry cake* bwye

Nathan: Hey! I want some!

Tomoko: GET YER OWN ITS MINE!

Nathan: Never!

*Steals 10 cakes*

TOMOKO: HA SUCKER I GOT A MILLION CAKES

(҂·_·)

,︻╦╤─ ҉ - - - - - - -

/﹋\"


End file.
